the_budsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocket
The man who started it all with the three other ultra gods who no longer rule the land of TBS, disappearing forever. Rocket is a super natural human being who has the power to piss very hard to the point of cutting heavy metal plates. He has also been claimed to be very scary by victims who have not been harmed by his own hands, but just looking at his disgusting mexican face. Rocket is claimed to be the most ridiculously god to own TBS and has been killed many times for it. He disguises himself as a Mastermind, never to be known has a super natural god, until he reveals himself to TBS3 that he has squared testicles. Rocket in current time is doing fairly well and is still alive to this day. Past life Rocket many years before was rumored to be a shut-in no good forever to be a loner degenerate kid, but once changed once he was able to obtain one of the seven dragon balls. Intrigued by the dragon ball, he was motivated to finally leave his room, out of his home, and hike for the other six dragon balls. Once he was able to obtain the seventh dragon ball from his local drug dealer, it has been rumored that he wished to gain the ability to make wishes, he died because of that. He was later to be reborn as a super natural god who only had the ability pop a boner whenever he wishes. Destined to become the greatest god ever, he set out to find other fellow gods who also had ridiculous ability's. He eventually found Parentnotice, mistaking him for a giant bubble gum. The creation of TBS Rounded together as a team of super natural gods, Rocket, Parentnotice, 2 other unnamed individuals farted out the base skype group proclaimed to be their very own child. Rocket has the one who decided that the group would be called "Hentai Gang", only to be denied by the other unseen gods. Thinking of names for their child, Rocket had come up for the finalized name for the group, "The Budsquad". Once The Budsquad was awarded it's name, the other 2 unseen gods vanished, and were never to be seen again. This lead to leaving Rocket and Parentnotice to care for this child group. Once a four-man team, later a two-man team. The group was expanded by the invitations of super natural gods such as Shayne, Chris, Nstar, Preston, etc. The Death of TBS Suspicion of sickness sabotage in the group, some of these forgotten gods were killed by this untraceable venom. The group was later to be killed by giant venom spitting rat recruits, led by General Micky V. Mouse. Rocket was able to escape the on-going events and left with only a few wounds. The Revival Of TBS, TBS2. Hidden in the shadows of the deep dark caves, Rocket was unfortunately living off a clean water and full course meals. He went hidden for in the shadows for approximately 4 hours after the attack led by General Micky V. Mouse. After being found in the caves by super natureal god Shayne, they decided they would go to McDonalds and pick up a quarter pounder with cheese, and a happy meal. Once they had arrived at the nearest local McDonalds, they were met by a mysterious man offering Pie. Rocket and Shayne were taken by this offer, but had no change or cash to give him. The Pie man introduced himself as Vento A. Pie Man. He decided that he would give them a slice of pie on one condition. Rocket and Shayne would have to revive TBS and order them to work for 3 dollars. Rocket stunned by the sheer amount of work they would have to do in order to gain 3 dollars, Shayne decided (without Rocket's thoughts or concerns.) that they would take the offer. Vento A. Pie Man thanked both Rocket and Shayne, and give them a slice of Pie Pie Pie. Rocket and Shayne set out to bring new super natural gods into the TBS2 along with the old super natural gods. The adventure began with the beginnings of TBS2. The Death of TBS2 A couple of months have past after the confrontation of Vento A. Pie Man, and none of the new and old member's of TBS2 have gained any cash for Vento A. Pie Man. There was no time left for anyone in TBS2 to work for 3 dollars. Rocket, scared for his life, he decided to go hidden and turn into a mastermind and ran away in the shadows (also known as the closet). Rocket learned black magic in order to defend himself and see what is happening to the current members of TBS2, knowing that Vento A. Pie Man would soon return for everyone's soul. The time had come for Vento A. Pie Man to make his appearance, while Rocket was still in the closet shitting himself to death, Vento A. Pie Man demanded that he would receive his 3 dollars. Since nobody could pay up, Vento A. Pie Man attacked everyone with his signature Pie Attack, confusing and killing everyone in the process. Rocket could see what happened to the other gods of TBS2 and created a time portal to escape the current events. He escaped unharmed and without Vento A. Pie Man's notice. The Hidden Mastermind After the event's of Vento A. Pie Man's attack, Rocket escaped through a time portal and traveled 40 years into the future. Rocket had arrived in the middle of a Little Caesars Pizzeria, and decide to work uncover just to be safe if he was hunted. At long last, Rocket had finally knew he was no longer being hunted, and began his quest to travel and looked for a new value of life. One day, Rocket eventually knew that had pockets in his pants. What was inside his pockets had shocked him. What he found was 20 dollar bill and an antidote of milk that looked like it was a bucket of milk from Minecraft. This find deeply saddened Rocket, knowing that he could of saved his friend, he decided he would commit suicide. This turned out to be a failure, because he thought that eating watermelon seeds would eventually grow inside him stomach and give him a penis so huge, that it would kill him. He eventually just sucked it up and went to a Walmart and get himself some coochie. Watching out for coochie, he found a little kid called Rika. At first he had thought he found a baby skeleton, but then noticed that he too was a super natural god. Rika was annoyed at his reaction and decided that he would bring Rocket into a nearby Chuck E. Cheese and kill him with a loaf of White bread. This, however, turned out to fail. Rika knew around the time of being brought to the Chuck E. Cheese, that he too was a super natural god. Rika then invited Rocket to his group, eSavages. eSavage Tales Rocket who was new to the group, was introduced to other super natural gods such as Dylan, Midnight, Frantuary, and Unchanging (who also was newly introduced to the group). Rika informed to Rocket that our groups current job was to create cheap bootleg merch and sell them to orphan children. This brought a great income of money and gave the chance to allow all members to live the rest of their life's in wealth. This eventually came to an end because Dylan's dumbass bought over $9 Million dollars worth of Blue Sparkle Time Fedoras on fucking roblox. This had angered Unchanging as he was also was going to use that money and buy millions of skins on CS;GO (His most favorite being a Desert Eagle skin with an image of his penis). This had turned Unchanging to call upon someone to backstab and kill everyone in the group. He knew deep inside his mind, that he wouldn't be able to kill the group himself. The Attack of the Furries Unchanging had brought upon himself to call a group of killer furries. Dylan had knew something suspicious was up, because I told him while I was writing this page. As he told the rest of the group what was happening, King Furbag L'Douche had made his appearance. He demanded the owner of eSavages to surrender or else he would kill him and the rest of the group with their signature Torture Talk. Rika refused and everyone in the group charged towards King Furbag L'Douche with loafs of White Bread. This failed because who the fuck uses loafs of white bread to kill a fucking furry. This caused the group to regroup and decide what they should do to kill the furry. Rocket, knowing that he knows Black magic, decides that he would kill the furry, with his squared balls. They all agreed and once again, they charged towards King Furbag L'Douche once more, and Rocket used his finishing move, Minecraft Testicles. This only weakened King Furbag L'Douche, and once he knew that he was about to fall and be killed himself, he used his signature move. It fucking backfired because by the time he used his move, Unchanging walked infront of King Furbag L'Douche, exploding and combusting the both of them. And thus, everything once peaceful was fully restored, and they happily walked to the nearest McDonalds and ordered a quarter pounder with cheese. The Unknown Great Grandchild, TBS3. To be written soon. Crowned King To be written soon. The Venom Pie War To be written soon. Grateful End To be written soon. Revival and Revenge To be written soon. GRAND WAR To be written soon. An End To All To be written soon. Category:Members